The purpose of this study is to evaluate the stable isotope assay of cholesterol biosynthesis by determining the effect of Lovastatin-Merck, a known HUMGCoA reductase inhibitor, on the whole body synthesis of cholesterol and plasma apolipoprotein B and A-1 in hypercholesterolemia.